


Sour Fruits

by SkazuhiraMiller



Series: You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Inspirational Master Miller, that's right i gave him a Cave Johnson speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkazuhiraMiller/pseuds/SkazuhiraMiller
Summary: Big Boss won't spread his ass-backwards philosophy to David. Not if Master Miller has anything to say about it.





	Sour Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for a ficlet challenge, i was given the prompt "We're designed to be disposable" with Dave and Kaz by my good buddy fern!

The kid is looking extra vacant today. Miller has his suspicions as to  _ why.  _ Hell. Why not confirm them?

“What did that one-eyed fuck tell you?” Miller asks, with only a hint of accusation. 

David is quiet for a second. His eyes fix on Miller and then he looks away. Takes a breath. 

“We're designed to be disposable,” he says, finally. 

Of  _ fucking _ course he said that. Classic Big Boss.

“Kid, let me tell you about something,” Miller begins. “You know, in Japan, we have this phrase,  _ shikata ga nai. _ ” 

David nods. “It can't be helped.” He knows. 

“Let me let you in on a little secret. It's a load of horse shit. Sometimes, if you've got it in you, it  _ can _ be helped, and to believe anything else is to will yourself to be  _ exploited _ . So tell me then, what the fuck is design?”

David opens his mouth. 

“Rhetorical question. Design is just here to limit us. Man was never  _ designed _ to do any of this shit but we invented planes and AI and fucking bionic limbs. Of course your old man thinks we're designed to be disposable. If it were up to him we'd all be living in his shitty war dumpster with him because that's all we're good for. But kid, that's the thing. That's not true, and it never will be.”

“It's not?” 

“Of course it's not. Yknow that platitude about life giving you lemons? You make lemonade? I always thought that didn't go far enough. Fuck it, right? Hunt down life and finesse that bastard into getting you a deal on some land and grow yourself a  _ lemon orchard _ . Become one of the nation's top citrus suppliers. Make life your bitch because otherwise it sure as hell isn't gonna stop handing you sour fruits.”

Miller can see the gears turning. To David's credit he's definitely sharper than his father. And that really makes all the difference, doesn't it? 

“What I'm trying to say,” Miller continues, “is don't let that old bastard get in your head. Believe me. Only madness lies down that path and, kid, you've got your whole life ahead of you. And that's worth a million bullshit platitudes.” 

David finally nods. “Thanks, Master.” 


End file.
